


Loud House: Sibling Love

by Darkwarden177



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwarden177/pseuds/Darkwarden177
Summary: Lincoln loud has been looking forward to his four day weekend all week and has made the ultimate plan for an unforgettable time, little does he know just how unforgettable this weekend will be as he learns how deep a sister's love can go. Highly influenced/based off Jump-Jump's comic Yandere Luan. Warning: NSFW, highly sexual situations, incest, etc. You've been warned.





	Loud House: Sibling Love

I am a sick, twisted man. No, really I am. For what I have just written here I couldn't begin to explain or even justify. So here I am, accepting this fact. What you're about to read is highly taboo, NSFW, 100% incest, and fetish fuel due to highly sexual situations. And NOT, I repeat NOT for the lesser hearted or the easily offended for this story is HEAVILY influenced/inspired by the Loud House comic fic Yandere Luan by the genius known as JumpJump I made this as my way of saying thank you for your pioneer work and could only make a simple fic which at best (if everyone doesn't hate it) come in second, third,.....or 100th. IDK. Anyway this is my hellish work of a fic, and I really did put the saying "letting out your demons" in good use but now I feel at least a bit cleaner now that this is out of my head. Now if you're still here and still for some reason want to step inside my dark parlor then kudos, you are a very brave person in the eyes of the lord. But, for safety measures, you might want to keep the pistol close to your head....I know I will. Anyway without further ado here's MY fic, and there will be a great spot for me in hell I know it. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a lot of packing to do. Peace.

It all started on Friday moments after the bell rang meaning class was over for the day, I headed to my locker to collect my bag and other belongings as I daydreamed about the epic four-day weekend ahead. He had it all planned out so well he could see it all now: Friday night extreme gladiator wrestling on TV, then hanging out with Clyde at the arcade all day on Saturday before a sleepover at his house Saturday night, then on Sunday night the epic world premiere of the Ace Savy movie, a Mick Swagger concert on Monday, and finally as a cherry on top a whole day with Ronnie-Ann at the mall on Tuesday.

I could barely keep all my excitement in as I turned the dial to match my locker combination, once my locker was open I reached in for my backpack when I found a small pink envelope attached to my bag. Naturally I thought it was another note from Ronnie-Ann who made it a habit to communicate her feelings this way, to be honest I wasn't really sure I should read it knowing my very own habit to jump to conclusions yet I couldn't resist my curiosity, it's one of my best qualities after all.

I quickly opened the envelope expecting to see Ronnie-Ann's beautiful cursive hand writing but instead was met by an omnious note with the letters cut out from multiple magazine fonts, this is what it said:

"Dear Lincoln, as you already know your birthday is coming soon this year and with that I'd like to be the first to say happy 13th birthday which makes you one step closer to being a man. But we both know what would REALLY make you a man, and for that reason I've waited so long for you and now is the time for us to finally be together....Happy birthday."

I stared at the note, re-reading the text over and over again not wanting to believe what I was reading. There was no way to tell who this letter came from or what they were after, especially since their talking about my birthday which was next week. 

"It's a prank, it has to be."

Call me in denial of how truly serious the situation was for little did I know that I in fact have a stalker. But the question was, who? It wasn't a big deal to me as I stuffed the mysterious note into my jean pocket and carried on like normal. As I walked home with Clyde he was going on about how excited he was about the weekend yet the strange note in my pocket still bothered me a bit.

"Lincoln? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Completely fine."

"Really? Because you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Hahaha! A ghost? Ha! That's a good one, oooh."

I sounded a bit more awkard than I wanted it to be but I just didn't want Clyde to get involved, if I know anything about psycho movies is that it only makes things worst.

"Hey uh, I'm gonna go ahead on home. My dad wants me to help with cleaning out the gutters."

"Oh man, I know how that can be. Well, not really but I understand. See ya tomorrow Linc!"

Clyde took off taking his own path home, I was about to start walking again when I heard rustling coming from the bush behind me. Not knowing if it was the stalker or not I slowly backed away before turning an running all the way home. I burst through the front door and slammed it shut breathing in and out from running such a long distance.

"Hey Lincoln."

I screamed aloud before realizing it was just 10 year old Lucy standing behind me. She had just turned 10 not too long ago as she grew as tall as almost my height now and her usual hairstyle nearly doubling in length yet very little else has changed about her.

"Oh, h-hey Lucy. What's up?"

"I had just made a few new poems, want to hear them?"

"I would Lucy but I-"

"Darkness, it surrounds me so. With so little light to guide me, I have nowhere to go...."

1 hour later

I laid facedown on the floor as Lucy had finished her last poem.

"Those were great Lucy, I really like how well you use your.....dark....metaphors of...darkness I think?"

Lucy wrote down my words as notes for feedback.

"Thank you Lincoln."

"Welcome, now if you'll excuse me-"

I jumped into the air and landed on the couch with the remote landing in my hand as I clicked the television on.

"As Doombringer brings out his signature sledgehammer from underneath the ring this could only spell the end for Guts Glory as he seems unable to take another hit-"

Just then the all the power in the house went off all at once.

"What the-what happened to the power?"

"It's just another power outage doofus, what else could it be?" Lynn said as she and Luan came down from upstairs.

"Yeah, I heard it was a blackout only so I guess we can't wear white. Hahaha." Luan laughed hugging her sides.

"Wait, how come there's only four of us here? Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Dad went to take Lori to check out colleges and Leni to go practice driving while Mom took Lily, Lisa, Lola, and Lana to Pop Pop's to spend the night."

"And Luna? Oh wait, she has a gig tonight. Nevermind. So I guess it's just us then?"

"Pretty much so Lincoln, go flop the switch." Lynn said crossing her arms.

"What? Why me?"

"Because, you're the man of the house right? So you're responsible." she said nudging my shoulder.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lynn? I like you better."

"But I like the darkness, it makes me feel like writing more poems." Lucy effortlessly protested.

"Well I don't, go throw the switch already Lincoln."

"Okay okay, I'm going."

As much as I hate going down to the basement alone in the dark I had to admit being called the man of the was a major ego booster, taking my flashlight headband with me I started down the stairs into the darkness below taking slow a quiet steps all the way to the bottom before I started looking around for the main breaker.

"Umm....uh....oh, there it is."

I started heading towards it when suddenly someone tackled me to the ground from behind, my flashlight headband flying into the air and breaking upon hitting the ground. As for me I was wrestling my attacker in the dark with no clue who it was but from I could tell I was losing as my hands were pinned above my head as my attacker mounting on top of my chest with my legs kicking out from underneath them.

"L-Let me go! Let me go! Help!" I cried out hoping someone upstairs could hear me and come to my rescue.

The more I struggled the more weight was placed on my chest making it harder for me to move.

"Please, why are you doing this?"

I could feel the figure leaned their head closer to my ear.

"Here's an early birthday present, Birthday boy. I hope you like it."

The figure spoke in a deep distorted voice to hide their true identity as they placed their hand on top of my mouth preventing me from saying anything more.

"It will be over before you know it."

It couldn't have gone slower as I could feel my pants being unfastened and pulled down past my ankles, my bare skin on the cold basement floor sent shivers up my spine yet I was met with something warm and wet rubbing against my crotch area as a faint smell tickled my nostrils. I soon passed out from all my blood rushing to one part of my body all at once from never having this experience before, it was just too much at the moment. I had no idea how much time had passed but I soon woke up laying down on the living room couch, thankfully the lights were back on even though I don't remember turning them back on.

"Morning Lincoln."

"Aaaah!"

Once again Lucy popped up out of nowhere as she stared down at me.

"Ah geez, it's morning already? How long was I out for?"

"I found you downstairs this morning, you looked like you were taking a sleeping....or worse."

She smiled a bit possibly thinking about what she would do if she ever came across my dead body, just know that calling for help would not be at the top of her to-do list. But to be honest I really wish that was all that happened but no, I knew what had just happened to me last night.

I was raped.

I didn't had to be conscious to know that my body had been used against my will, I could just feel it. My pureness I've been saving for so long, had been stolen from me. And what's worse, I have no clue who the culprit could be. But wait....

Maybe I do.

Okay, think back. The door was locked so no one could just walk in without anyone noticing even with the lights being out. So that means the culprit was already inside the house, but from what I knew there was only the four of us which leaves three suspects. My own sisters. The thought horrifies me but there was no other explanation.

"What are you thinking about Lincoln?"

"Huh!?! Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I'll see you later."

"Um, okay. Bye."

I headed up to my room before pulling out a dry erase board and marker before writing all three suspect names, I even placed the mysterious note from yesterday in the center of the board as the main clue but that's all I got. I knew I needed to fill up the gaps in order to figure who the sinful sister is.

"Okay, think. Lynn wouldn't go down there because she hates the dark just as much as I do and plus the idea of touching me in any way like that would make her barf. Then there's Lucy who couldn't have done it because she wouldn't be strong enough to hold me down and that's just not her thing. Which leaves *gasp* Luan."

I poked my head out of my room door to see the comedian walk out of her room and heading downstairs, a perfect time to dig up more clues. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible I slipped into the Luna and Luan's bedroom closing the door behind me before I started looking for anything the looked out of the ordinary. And yes I know that sounds a bit farfetch'd to downright impossible as in what on earth would you find in your sister's room that is proof that she raped you? Well like I said before criminal slips up somewhere and I plan to find that slip up.

I looked underneath Luan's bed, through her sheets, and her dresser (regretably touching a few of her dirty clothes by accident), before turning my attention to the closet. Sure I already knew Luan kept her video surveillance tapes in there but there had to be something else she could be hiding. I pulled the closet doors open just as the bedroom door opened and Luan stepped in.

"Lincoln? What are you doing in my room?"

I jumped in surprise landing in the closet with a loud crash, a toy microphone landed on my chest inches away from my mouth.

"Ow." I groaned, to my surprise the mic changed my voice to sound just...like....oh my god.

"Linc, are you alright?"

"S-Stay away from me! Stay away!"

"What are you acting so weird?"

"Just stay back! Stay far away from me!"

Before she could say anything else I rushed out of the room with the toy mic in hand, the most ground breaking piece of evidence if I ever saw one. Back in the safety of my room I ductaped the mic to the board drawing a line from the mic to the note back to Luan before circling the name. I couldn't believe she would do such a thing, I didn't want to believe it. But what other explanation could there be? Just then there was a knock at the door, it opened as Lynn came into the room.

"Hey Linc have you seen my spare baseball glov-"

She stopped midsentence once she saw my board as well as the mic and the note attached to the board.

"Lincoln, what's all this?"

"Uh, this? Just a little bit of planning for, the weekend. Yeah, I want everything to go according to plan."

Lynn looked at the circle around Luan's name, and smiled.

"Okay then, later."

With that she left my room closing the door behind her, later that morning I came downstairs to see the rest of the loud siblings in the living room as Mom and Dad both shared a very shocked and angry expression. At first I didn't know what they were so mad at but then I turned my head to see Luan sitting on the couch, there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Luan, I can't believe I'm saying this but...how could you rape your only brother?" Mom said sounding a bit chocked up as her own tears filled her chest.

"But I didn't! Please believe me!"

"Now that's enough! Now you will admit what you did was wrong and apologize to your brother this instant!" Dad commanded pointing up at me.

I walked down the stairs and stood in front of everyone, and Luan. She slowly stood from her seat on the couch and looked at me, her eyes were a bright pink as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Lincoln, I don't know what is going on but...I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

I didn't know what to say, here I was 100% certain that Luan was the culprit yet know I wasn't so sure anymore. For some reason I want to believe that she did nothing wrong, but I found the evidence and there was no way to justify it.

"Now, for the time being Luan will be staying with Pop-pop's for the time being. I think it's best we take some to gather our thoughts first. Go pack your things Luan, we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Yes Dad." Luan said sadly as she started heading up the stairs to pacn her things.

They left as promised, I watched from my bedroom window the van leaving in the distance, to be honest I didn't really know how I was supposed to feel at that moment. Happy to solve the case but sad to see one of my own sisters treated like a criminal. And worst of all, this gut feeling that I...somehow...may have got...the wrong person.

"Yep, it all went according to plan."

I turned around to face the real culprit.

"Lynn?"

"Hey you."

"What do you mean according to plan?"

Lynn started to chuckle, it was a sly evil chuckle.

"Exactly what I mean, I just set the trap...and you took the bait."

"Huh?"

Lynn pulled out Luan's toy mic and placed it against her lips.

"Happy Birthday, birthday boy."

"...Oh my god. It was you. You framed Luan."

"No I didn't. You did. And lucky for me they believed it, all I had to do was show them your handy board here."

She pulled out my dry erase board and threw it on the floor.

"But. Why?"

"Why? You should know, because I like you doofus."

Lynn slowly walked up to me before grabbing my face and pulling me in for a kiss, her tongue reaching the very back of my mouth exploring every inch of it. She finally pulled away leaving a trail of spit trailing between our mouths.

"Oh my god."

"Wait for me tonight, or else. Got it?" she said balling her fist in front of my face.

I timidly nodded afraid of what might happen to me if I said no. She started heading out of the room before turning and blowing a kiss in my directiom before going back to her business, my legs felt like jelly and I slowly slid to the floor trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Just then I could hear Clyde's voice coming from my walkie-talkie.

"Say that again Clyde?"

"Hey Lincoln, just asking what time are we going to the arcade?"

"Um, I think I may have to postpone."

"Huh? Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, let's just say something came up which I have to deal with."

"Um, okay. What about the sleepover then?"

Oh no, I forgot about that too. Lynn is expecting me to be here tonight, what am I gonna do?

"Um...yeah, the sleepover plan is still a go."

"Great, see then buddy."

"Alright, see ya."

I may be digging my own grave here but I need to get out of this house before Lynn does....whatever she's planning. Man, I need some juice. I opened my room door to see Lucy on the other side.

"Ahh!"

"Hey Lincoln, I just came by to see how you were feeling after what happened."

"Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine."

Lucy got closer to my face as if not believing me.

"Are you hiding something?"

"M-Me? Don't be silly."

"Lincoln, if there is something going on you should tell me. Or else I'll just figure it out myself."

That raised a red flag.

"Lucy! Please! I am not hiding anything!" I said grabbing both of her shoulders to emphasize my every word. 

The goth girl fell silent.

"....Okay."

"Thank you."

Crisis avoided, for now.

"As long as you're not busy can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure, what's up? Wait, is it something about your poems again?"

"Well, yes. But, it's different this time."

"How so?"

"Well, last night I tried to write new poems but....I seem to have writer's block."

"Oh, well-"

"Then I started thinking, maybe it wasn't a good idea to always write about darkness, gloom, and doom. So I decided to write something different, something a bit more...happier."

"Well that's great Lucy-"

"But I'm having a bit of trouble, lack of inspiration."

"Hmm, well then. Do you have any idea's so far?"

"I have one."

"Ok great, what is it?"

Lucy fell silent again, she started teetering her legs a bit hesitant about what she was about to say next. She suddenly push me inside my room and closed the door behind her before wrapping her arms around me.

"Lincoln, I want....a baby."

This raised two red flags.

"......What?!? Lucy! Do you even know where babies come from!?!"

"Of course I do, they come from here. I seen it happen to Mom several times." Lucy said as she started rubbing her stomach in a circular motion.

"No Lucy, what happens BEFORE that part."

"What do you mean?"

I really didn't think I would be giving this speech for, well, for several years.

"What's the best way to explain this?Lucy, in order to have a...baby you would have to be with a....boy....for a really long time."

"Oh. So like you then?"

"Yes, like me. Wait, hold up."

"Yes, it's all clear now. I've been with you since forever. It settled. Lincoln, you will give me a baby."

"Wait what!?!"

Forget avoiding a crisis, this is armageddon.

"Anyway I better get going, Mom is taking me to the library. I'll see you when I get back."

"Lucy, wait a minute!"

As I was about to chase after her when I slipped on one of my comic books and fell on the floor knocked out. When I woke up I had forgotten what I was so worried about, what I did remember however was juice I wanted. Heading downstairs to the kitchen I opened the fridge, there wasn't any juice left but there was a bit of milk left. I pulled out the jug of milk, placing the jug on the table I went to get a cup. When I came back I sat down and poured the rest of the milk into the cup before taking a few sips.

"Hey Lincoln."

I spat the mouthful of milk out.

"Lucy. Where did you come from-you know what nevermind."

"I just got back from the library, I got a new book."

"Is it another vampire book? Or Werewolf novel?"

"No, it's this actually."

Lucy pulled out a pink book with a pregnant women on the cover, the book was called the Mommy Manual. Now I remember.

"Now I did some reading on the way home and I learned a few things."

"Please don't tell it's what I think it is."

"Well the book did mention being with a boy for a long time. As well as a few other things that go along with it."

Okay I had to admit, Lucy was surprisingly mature for her age to read something like this and not freak out. Come to think of it, I don't remember a time where she did freak out about anything.

"Anyway we should start thinking about starting a relationship together."

I wanted to spit out more milk but there was no more.

"Aw shoot, out of milk."

"You know the book says that mothers can make milk while they're pregnant, that way you can have all the milk you want. But you would have to get it from my-"

"Lucy!"

"What? Do you think I'm not good enough to be a mom?"

"No, no. Of course you are. But, don't you think you're a bit too young to be one?"

"No, why would I? Is it because you think I'm underdeveloped? Care to try me?"

Lucy slowly started to lift her black dress, I quickly turned my head and looked away.

"Lucy wait, *sigh* please just let me think about this for a moment."

"....Okay."

She started heading out of the kitchen when she suddenly stopped.

"Hey Lincoln, flash."

She lifted the back of her dress revealing her black laced panties for a moment before walking away leaving me in complete shock. What has my life become? Later that day I went over to Clyde's for the sleepover as planned, like before I didn't bother trying to explain my situation no matter how many times he pestered me about it. That night while I slept on the inflated matress in Clyde's room, I had a strange dream. I dreamt that I was in my room laying down on my bed, except my hands and feet were tied down by rope.

"Wha-What it's going on?"

I started struggling against the ropes but then I felt a cold presence loom over me. It was Lynn, she had a sharp toothed grin on her face and baseba bat in her hands.

"Hey Lincoln, I thought I told you to wait for me."

"Yeah, about that. Ya see-"

"You disobeyed an order, I think you need to be punished."

"P-Punished?"

The tomboy slowly raised her foot and stomped on my crotch, I screamed in pain. She continued mashing my family jewels until tears started running down ny cheeks.

"Aw, was that too much for you? Here, I'll make you feel all better."

After pulling my pants down she climbed on top of me massaging my cock in her hands, her toothy grin growing even bigger.

"Please Lynn stop this."

"Stop being such a baby, you know you're enjoying this. But not as much as I am right now."

As if to emphasize her point she placed one of her hands underneath her shirt and started playing with her sensitive hard nipples. Again I started to struggle but Lynn just kept applying more pressure to my chest.

"I hope you're ready."

She lowered herself on my cock breathing in heavily as her cheeks glowed a light pink, once it was all the way in she moaned arching her back as her insides squeezed around my member. For a nightmare this felt all too real. I didn't want this, I would never want this. I screamed in my sleep before waking up with sweat all over my face...and a bit more wetness in my boxer briefs. The next day Clyde and his two dads drove me back home, after waving goodbye I stepped inside the house to see the last person I'd want to run into sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"I went to visit you last night...and you weren't there. Care to explain yourself?" Lynn asked putting the remote down and confronting me, her angry eyes pierced through me like knives.

"I-I was at Clyde's, for a sleepover. We've been planning it for a while and I didn't want to let him down."

"Huh, so if I'm hearing this correctly my boyfriend would rather spend time with his other boyfriend rather than spending the night with me."

This raised several red flags.

"Boyfriend!?! What!?!"

"Uh-huh, and you're staying by my side if you like it or not. Speaking of which I'm going to visit my friend Molly today, and you're coming with."

"What? Why?"

"Oh-ho, can't tell ya yet. It's a surprise. But you'll see."

I had a bad feeling in my gut as Lynn dragged me to the van where Mom was waiting to take us, we drove to the far other side of town near the woods to a house next to a lake. A girl about Lynn's age was sitting on the front porch waiting. She was a light skinned with deep red hair in a boyish bob hairstyle covering her eyes with red freckles on her face. She wore a black skull and crossbones T-shirt, ripped jean booty shorts with black stockings underneath, and brown boots. Lynn rushed out of the van towards the girl.

"Molly!"

"Lynn!"

The two did their old friendship handshake and ended it with a hug. I walked up them feeling a bit akward about being dragged along.

"So this is the guy?" Molly asked raising her eyebrow and smiling.

"Yep, this is the guy." Lynn said sharing her smile.

Molly walked up to me and grabbed my crotch, I winced a bit tensing up at the sudden act.

"I like how he feels, I think we'll get along just fine."

Molly took me by the hand and led me behind the house with Lynn following closely behind. After a few minutes of walking deeper into the woods we finally stopped near a small creek loud, the loud sound of rushing water was the ideal setting of doing something without anyone else hearing.

"Sit down." Molly said pushing me onto the ground before she climbed on top of me.

She planted her lips on mine pushing her tongue into my mouth as she started pulling my hair while Lynn was pulling down my pants, I never wanted to protest so much in my life kicking my legs and flailing my arms but the two tomboys had more strength keeping me pinned down. Molly was soon finished tongue wrestling and started to change her postion turning a full 180 with her butt facing me before slowly lowering herself down sitting on top of me like a chair, my face buried between her soft ass cheeks as she gyrated her hips. Lynn on the other hand had already freed my rock hard member from it's prison holding it in her hands like it was a prize.

"Man Lincoln, you're way bigger than I thought. Hard to imagine how you keep this bad boy hidden."

My face blushed from hearing such lewd words from my older sister, I wished this was another dream I could wake up from but this was all too real.

"Better hurry up Lynn or I'll just take 'em from ya." Molly laughed.

If there was one thing I knew about Lynn was that she never pussy out.

Pulling her shorts down she slowly took in my cock, I wanted to scream at how tight it felt inside yet all I could hear was Lynn biting down hard on her lower lip trying to keep her moans low still hoping the river was loud enough. After what felt like a half hour had passed I felt myself cum several times inside Lynn which was really bad, so bad that if Lucy wants me to give her a kid Lynn would have one too.

"Oh man....4 whole rounds. You really are something else Linc." Lynn said as she pulled herself off me, a stream of cum flowing down her leg.

My body felt as dry as a bone in the dessert, and it looked like Molly wanted me for desert. That afternoon Dad picked me up from Molly's while Lynn decided to spend the night, he asked why I looked so sickly and I just told I was just feeling a bit sick is all. Dad dropped me off at home while he went to go grocery shopping leaving me at home with so little of my weekend I have left. I entered my bedroom before slumping over my bed, looking up at the clock it was only a little past 1 o'clock which means the Ace Savvy movie won't be starting for another 5 hours. What will I do until then? A few moments later there was a knock at my door, the first in a long time a might add.

"Come in." 

My voice was muffled due to my face being buried in my pillow.

"Hey Lincoln, did Dad just leave?"

It was Lucy, surprisingly 10x better than Lynn at this moment in time.

"Yeah, he just left to the grocery store."

"Good. That means we have a few minutes."

Before I could even react she took off her shoes and kicked them to the side before climbing on top of my back.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" I said with fear growing in my voice of what was happening.

"Shhh, you're a little tense Lincoln. We can't have that." 

She pulled up the back of my shirt and started massaging my back, her hands were surprisingly warm to the touch despite her usual cold attitude yet I still feared of what she was planning.

"W-Wh-Why?"

"Well, we can't have a baby with you being so stiff and all. I don't want you to pull a muscle, the book says that very bad."

"What!?! Lucy! You got to be joking!"

"Actually no, I'm quite serious. Now we better hurry, babies take months to grow."

She tried to unfasten my pants when I stopped her.

"Lucy! For the last time, we can't have a kid! So just drop it okay!?!"

There was a long akward silence. Tears suddenly started to flow down Lucy's face.

"....I...see. It-It really is because I'm not fit enough to be a mom, isn't it? Isn't it!?!"

Lucy was being hysterical now which was a first and I had no way to calm her down, but the situation got even more severe as she suddenly out of my room.

"Lucy! Lucy get back here!"

I chased her downstairs to the kitchen where she looking through the drawers, finally she pulled out a large knife. The blade shimmered in the light as she pointed it at me.

"Lucy! What are you doing!?! Put that down before you hurt someone!"

"Why, I'm not good enough remember? If I'm not good enough to have a kid, then I'm good enough to live!"

Her hands moved as fast as light as she quickly pointed the blade to her chest before I lunged forward and tackled her to the ground, the knife harmlessly hitting the ground. There I was, looking down at Lucy as I pinned her to the kitchen floor. Her deep blue eyes were like large puddles of water with tears still flowing, I had to admit once thing...she was actually pretty cute.

"Lucy, you shouldn't kill yourself over this. It's not worth it."

"Why? Give me one good reason? All my life is filled with pain and misery."

She had me there, what could I say that could change her mind? I was at a loss for words. But maybe, now wasn't a time for words. This maybe against my better judgement but I had no better ideas. I slowly lowered my head, and kissed her. She squealed in surprise but soon melted into the kiss and was putty in my hands.

"...Thank you Lincoln, I really needed that."

"Just...don't try to kill yourself again okay? I don't know what I'd do if you were gone."

"Okay, I promise."

Hey it's me, the author of this godforsaken fic so uh, yeah just checking in with you seeing if you haven't shot yourself yet by reading this but by the looks of things your still alive...and sane. Don't know if I should be happy or worried, so I won't bother. Anyway just letting you know that the fic is almost over, again I can't tell if you're cheering or crying, nor do I think I should know but feel free to let me know what you think of the ending and anything else you may have enjoyed for this is, I repeat, my way of thanking Jump-Jump for the Yandere Luan story. Now without further ado, here's the rest of the fic. And if you'll excuse me I am playing a game of cards with death, laters.

That night while I was sleeping a light suddenly flashed on waking me up from my sleep allowing me to realize that I was in the basement handcuffed and chained to a low hanging pipe.

"H-Help!"

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'll help you. Help you pay for what you did to me."

That voice, it couldn't be. But it was, Luan stepped in front of me but without her usual happy-go-lucky grin on her face. No, her face was all but happy. It was a cold angry stare that could turn people into stone with one glare. Her yellow scrunchie was gone allowing her brown hair to reach all the way down to her shoulders as her bangs covered her eyes a bit. What scared me the most was the kitchen knife in her hands.

"Luan, you're back? What are you doing back? I thought you were at-"

"Pop-pop's? Yeah, for your information I was and it's been absolute hell. I've never been so bored in my life! All we did was go through scrap books, count stamps, organize stamps, dust old paperweights and knick-knacks, and many other boring stuff. I nearly lost my mind, that is...until I started thinking about you. How you falsely accused me of raping you, so I thought about it and decided that instead of trying to prove my name I should own up to the crime I supposedly committed."

"Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you'll see, I'll be sure of that."

No matter how many times this happens to me I can never get used to the act of being stripped free of my clothes leaving only my underwear behind.

"Luan! Please! I don't want to be raped again!"

This stopped Luan.

"....Again? What do you mean again?"

Oh crap.

".....I-I...."

"Someone actually raped you?"

I slowly nodded.

"More than once."

"Well, who? Tell me."

I didn't want to say Lynn's name but I couldn't bare the swelling pain in my chest of guilt and shame any longer.

"It was...it was...Lynn! It was Lynn all along! She tricked me and got you in trouble when it was really her."

Luan fell silent, her gaze never left mine.

".....Lynn. Lynn did it."

The way Luan talked was even colder than her stare, all I could do was slowly nod again.

"...Thank you Lincoln, for telling me."

With that final sentence Luan stood up and started heading upstairs leaving me behind.

"Luan! Wait! At least free me before you-"

(Slam)

The door was slammed shut leaving me alone in the dark, hours passed as I heard nothing upstairs yet all I could do was dread what Luan was up to. That's when I noticed Luan's phone was left on the floor inches away from my feet, my last shred of hope. I stretched my foot out and reached for it, after several failed attempts I finally got the phone closer to me allowing me to pick it up. But who could I call? If I call anybody in the house Luan will more likely do something, and Clyde wouldn't understand right away besides he's way too screamish. Which left only one other person.

"S...O...S. Plz come help and hurry, Lincoln." I quickly typed before pushing send.

I had no idea if she was awake or not, but she really was my only hope. Another hour passed with no sign of help coming anytime soon, I started to lose hope altogether when I heard footsteps coming from the basement window vent. It was Ronnie-Ann answering my urgent message, she was looking around a bit confused about this being a prank or not.

"Ronnie-Ann! Ronnie-Ann!"

"Lincoln? Where are you?"

"Down here, in the basement!"

"In the...basement?"

She kneeled down next to the window vent to see me in my underwear.

"Lincoln? What are doing down there?"

"Oh you know hangin' out, counting rats, catching hypothermia but hey would you mind getting me out of here?"

"Uh, sure? Let me just knock on the door and-"

"No no, let's not do that."

"Why not?"

"Just, *sigh* it's a crazy long, messed up story."

"I got time."

"Ok, fine but could you get me out of here first?"

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do but I can't make promises."

"Please, try anything. I'm begging you."

"Okay okay, just...uh..."

She grabbed a small rock and smashed the window open with it before squeezing through.

"Good work."

"Haha, yep just call me mission impossible."

"I won't be calling you that, but thanks for the rescue."

"Whatever, free of charge."

Ronnie-Ann helped me out of the handcuffs using the rock again before she helped me climb back up and out the open vent, after that we went straight back to her house. At her house she gave me a fresh change of clothes which were mostly her old pink unicorn pajamas. Ronnie-Ann sat herself down on her bed, I sat down next to her.

"Okay I got you out, now, could you please explain what the heck is going on?"

I sighed aloud, then I told her everything literally pouring my heart out what happened these past few days. Ronnie-Ann's expression went from surprised to downright shocked of the events she was hearing, when I was finally done I felt like crying my eyeballs out. Ronnie-Ann held me close to her trying to get me to calm down and relax.

"Gee, that's pretty heavy stuff. What are you going to do now?"

"I-*sniff*-I don't know, I don't know what to do now."

"Well...here's what I think you should do."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Wake up."

"Wake wha?"

"Wake up. Just wake up."

"Wake up? But I'm not dreaming."

"Just wake up Lincoln!"

"But I'm not dreaming! I'm....not...dreaming?"

At that moment reality seemed to melt away into a colorful blur and I woke up inside a metal pod which the cover slowly unlocked and open releasing a cloud of smoke as I breathed in and out heavily like I was trapped in space for so long, Lisa was standing at a advance looking control panel with a clipboard in hand taking notes when she finally noticed me.

"Oh good, you're awake. Looks like the simulation is complete."

"Wait, simulation?"

"Mmm-hmm, of course. You didn't really think all that stuff actually happened did you?"

"Well actually, yes. Yes I did."

"And that's why I chose you to be the best candidate."

"Candidate? For what?"

"For a social experiment I've been working on for a few weeks, but now it's complete. Thank you Lincoln, when I win another nobel prize for this I'll be sure to mention you. Farewell for now."

Lisa left the room leaving me alone.

"All that was...just a dream? Huh, that was really crazy but I'm glad it's all over."

And that's when I noticed the wet spot in my pants.


End file.
